the_event_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods and Goddesses of Eastern Idaniba: (Family Tree)
Gods and Goddesses of Eastern Idaniba, These are all immortal and all posses celestial, godly, or elemental powers: (Family Tree). ' ' Original Gods and Goddesses: (aka Creators, Golden Ones). 1: The Time Goddess, Tori. (humanoid form) ' ' 2: The Emotion God, Ethan. (humanoid form) ' ' 3: The Knowledge God, Keith. (humanoid form) ' ' 4: The Goddess of Peace and War, Pauline. (dog form) ' ' The Time Goddess and the Knowledge God gave birth to the Celestial Gods and Goddesses, which I will cover now. (aka Titans, Silver Ones). ' ' 1: The Moon (aka Lunar) Goddess. ' ' 2: The Sun (aka Solar) God. ' ' 3: The Solar Eclipse God. ' ' 4: The Lunar Eclipse Goddess. ' ' 5: The Mist Goddess. ' ' 6: The Wormhole, Black Hole, and White Hole God. ' ' 7: The Five Star Gods, Pink 98-A, Pink 98-B, Black 01-C, White 02-D, Green 46-E. ' ' 8: The Boundary (aka Border) Goddess. ' ' 9: The Universal (aka Matter) God. ' ' 10: The Dark Universal (aka Anti-Matter) Goddess. ' ' The Time Goddess and the Emotion God gave birth to the Elemental Gods and Goddesses, which I will cover now. (aka Bronze Ones). ' ' 1: The Fire God, Romulus Taurus. (aka God of Fire, History, War, Gym, Health, Cooking, Carpentry, Red Blood Dragons, Wildfires, Natural Gases, Fossil Fuels, Strength, White Smoke, and Dwarves) ' ' 2: The Water/Ice Goddess, Marina Aquarius. (aka Goddess of Water, Ice, English, Music, Chorus, Dance, Sewing, Knitting, Clothing Design, Modern Sirens, Witches, Wizards, Floods, Typhoons, Monsoons, Blizzards, Familiars, and Merfolk). ' ' 3: The Nature God, Bw’aft. (aka God of Nature, Art, Gardening, Farming, Insects, Plants, Light Elves, Tentacle Growth, and Komodo Dragons). ' ' 4: The Air/Storm Goddess, Siri Starlight. (aka Goddess of Air, Storm, Technology, Science, Math, Golems, Avians, Ancient Sirens, Gargoyles, Tornados, Lightning Strikes, Fairies, and Humans). ' ' 5: The Earth God, Remulus Rubaricus. (aka God of Earth, Darkness, Mining, Orcs, Ogres, Giants, Cyclopes, Demons, Snakes, Dark Elves, Male Sirens, Black Blood Dragons, Earthquakes, Mountainslides, Radiation, Monsters, Lizards, Eels, Minerals, Poison, Goblins, Mud, Stone, Black Smoke, Strength, Childmaking, Birth, and Death). ' ' The Modern Half-Gods and Half-Goddesses were accepted by the Elemental and Original Gods and Goddesses to be Half-Gods and Half-Goddesses. These live longer than normal creatures, and while not possessing elemental powers, they can possess superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman kinetics. Without further ado. (aka Diamond Ones, Supercreatures). ' ' 1: Rose Raclir, witch; caelumkinesis, dynamokinesis, horns, acoustokinesis. ' ' 2: Dorian Dorne, wizard; cryokinesis, dynamokinesis, aerokinesis. ' ' 3: Sapphire Raclir, angel; hydrokinesis, ferrokinesis, age manipulation. ' ' 4: Quaren Plegos, insect; fungokinesis, hypnokinesis, nitrokinesis. ' ' 5: Petunia Plegos, insect; electrokinesis, entokinesis, necrokinesis, serqekinesis. ' ' 6: Daisy Plegos, insect-cyborg; desertokinesis, clauditikinesis, cardiokinesis, ferrokinesis, frigokinesis. ' ' 7: Draconia Dorne, dragon; pyrokinesis, tectokinesis, thermokinesis, thanatokinesis, zelidokinesis, vitakinesis, horns. ' ' 8: Drasnid Dorne, dragon-hybrid; essekinesis, atmoskinesis, autochromokinesis. ' ' 9: Veronica Plegos, angel; clauditikinesis, lumnikinesis, floraergokinesis, anthokinesis, arthrokinesis, bibliokinesis, verekinesis. ' ' 10: Blue Aquarius, merman; kheimokinesis, wet season manipulation, hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, captukinesis, pherokinesis, dermakinesis, biokinesis, myokinesis, necrokinesis, pheumakinesis, thermokinesis, oneirokinesis, nosokinesis, erebokinesis. ' ' 11: Caroline Raclir, witch; terrakinesis, dynamokinesis, ferrokinesis, essekinesis, mystokinesis, electrokinesis. 12: Adam Raclir, werewolf; terrakinesis, geo-thermakinesis, haemokinesis, naturakinesis, paludemkinesis, xylokinesis, zelidokinesis, organic manipulation, captukinesis, pherokinesis, dry season manipulation.